No Matter What
by thepudz
Summary: Apollo is going to protect Trucy. No matter what. REDONE.


**_Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. I'm honestly extremely nervous, because I'm not exactly the best writer. Give some good feedback please! Enjoy_**

* * *

Apollo finished up another day at the agency. He had his first case in a long time, and he won, of course. It was also the first time Blackquill prosecuted since his release. It was a rainy night, and Apollo got his jacket from the coat hanger. He was about to walk out the door.

"Hey, Apollo?" Phoenix called out to him as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?" Apollo replied.

"Can you go to the supermarket and see if Trucy is there? I sent her there a while ago and she hasn't come back." Phoenix called out from his office.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Wright." Apollo replied as he walked out.

Apollo headed left as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked towards the supermarket.

As Apollo was about to reach the market, he heard sobs coming from an alleyway. He turned his head, and saw Trucy leaning against a wall, crying. Apollo ran over to her.

"Trucy?! What the hell-" He was cut off when Trucy pushed him away.

"Get away, you psycho!" She screamed. Then she looked up "Polly?!"

Trucy ran towards Apollo and held him tight. Apollo put his hands on her shoulders, and grabbed her chin to confirm what he saw.

Bruises all over her face, blood running from her nose, and a split lip. Tears started running down her eyes.

"What happened, Trucy? Who did this to you?!" Apollo yelled angrily.

Trucy sobbed and looked at Apollo.

"Those bad people.. They recognised me... Said my Daddy got one of them locked up... Then they... They..."

Apollo hugged Trucy tight, and he felt tears welling in his eyes.

"They did what's right." Called out a croaky, deep British voice.

Apollo looked down the alleyway, and saw a group of men. About four. All looking extremely tough.

"Polly! Don't let them get me..."

"I won't, Truce. They're not laying a finger on you."

Apollo held Trucy behind his back. The four gained up on him. Apollo was going to protect Trucy, _no matter what._

Apollo made the first move. He swung at one the men, but the guy grabbed his fist and twisted, emitting an extremely loud cracking sound of Apollo's wrist breaking.

"A-AGHHHH! FUUUCK!" Apollo screamed, loud. Louder than any of his Chords of Steel he used. He grabbed his wrist, and looked up at the men.

' _This is how I die?'_ He thought to himself.

One of the men pulled out a metal baseball bat, tapping it in his hand.

"Polly! S-stop hurting Polly! P-p-please! Don't hurt him! Pleeeease!" Trucy screamed out. The men ignored her. Apollo felt the bat hit him in the ribs, emitting another cracking sound. Apollo doubled over and coughed up blood, and looked up at them.

"...go ahead. Just don't hurt her..."

Trucy backed away slightly, tears in her eyes, she grabbed her left wrist and watched the man punch Apollo in the face. She screamed, and ran towards them, in hopes to stop them.

One of the other men hit Trucy in the face with the metal baseball bat, knocking her to the ground. Trucy tried to get up, but fell unconscious.

"Trucy! You bastards!" Apollo yelled.

Apollo tried to get up, but was instead dragged up by one of the men. The guy with the bat hit Apollo in his kneecap, shattering it. Apollo fell over, applying weight to the hurt leg.

"GAH! Godammit..." Apollo growled.

Apollo felt a boot hit his stomach, causing Apollo to cough up more blood. Then he felt kicks all over his body. He glanced over at Trucy, unconscious. They weren't hurting her, which made Apollo feel relief.

The men walked away, eventually.

"We'll be going after your boss!" The British guy said.

"Fuck... You..." Apollo spitted out at them.

Apollo could feel himself losing consciousness. He felt his vision get blury with each heartbeat. He looked over at Trucy. She had her mouth slightly open, eyes closed, the rain trickling down her face, sending some blood with it. Apollo put a hand to his face, and immediately got some blood all on it. He crawled over to Trucy, and placed his hand in hers, squeezing it.

"It's ok, Truce... It's... Ok.."

His head hit the pavement. His world was going black.

"I'm... Here... Truce.."

Then he was gone.

* * *

15 minutes earlier.

Phoenix looked up the clock, and it had struck 9:15 PM. He was getting worried more by the second. Athena came into his office.

"Hey, boss? Where's Apollo?" She asked, slightly worried.

Phoenix looked up at the orange haired girl.

"I sent him to get Trucy, but that was 15 minutes ago. I'm going to check it out."

Phoenix got up.

"I'll come with you boss!" Athena yelled as she made her way to the door, putting on a yellow jacket.

Athena burst out the door. Phoenix approached the door, but turned back to his office.

He pulled out a drawer, and grabbed a pistol that Gumshoe had given him for his birthday last year. It was a surprise party, and Phoenix, Edgeworth and Gumshoe all went down to the local shooting range for some fun. Phoenix had gotten his gun license in secret, and kept the gun in his drawer in case of an emergency. Phoenix grabbed the gun, put it in his back pocket; and walked out the door.

"I'm coming, baby girl."

* * *

Trucy woke up first, and saw Apollo unconscious. She saw his hand in hers, and started crying. She touched his face. He had blood soaking through his clothes, and drooling out of his mouth, as well as his nose. She heard footsteps, and prayed it wasn't those men again. It wasn't.

"Trucy?! TRUCY?!"

It was her Daddy. She needed to alert him.

"Daddy..." She croaked. She coughed up some blood.

"Daddy?" she started speaking.

"Trucy?"

"Daddy!" She started yelling.

"Trucy, I'm coming!"

Trucy saw Phoenix appear in front of the alleyway, and he saw the scene.

Blood on the ground, Apollo unconscious, holding Trucy's hand, Trucy with tears and blood on her face.

"Oh my god..." Phoenix held both his hands to his face. Athena came running beside him, and she saw it. She put a hand over her mouth. Phoenix ran and kneeled down beside Trucy.

"Call an ambulance, Athena!" Phoenix yelled out.

He saw Trucy with blood, and bruises over her face. She had spilt her cheek. Apollo was No better. He had a broken nose, blood on his face and clothes, and when his shirt was lifted up, he had bruises and blood all over his body.

"What did they do to you, baby girl? WHO DID THIS?! I will find them!" Phoenix angrily said.

Trucy looked at her daddy. His eyes were filled with rage and sadness

"Gang.. Said you locked up one of their friends.. Recognised me... Apollo protected me.." Trucy whispered in pain.

Phoenix remembered the case. He remembered the real murderers last words.

 _"My friends, they'll find you, Phoenix Wright!"_ The culprit screamed as he was being dragged away.

Phoenix started crying.

"It's all my fault... It's my fault they did this.." Phoenix sobbed to himself.

Trucy hugged her daddy.

"Don't blame yourself, Daddy.. You can't cry."

The ambulance arrived. When Apollo and Trucy were wheeled into the truck, Athena chased after the ambulance. Phoenix stayed behind, for some odd reason. She wasn't allowed into the surgery room, so she waited in the waiting room. Phoenix came after 20 minutes. Trucy healed alright, with a broken nose and couple of bruises, and was expected to be in good shape in a couple of weeks.

Apollo, on the other hand, had suffered several broken ribs, a broken wrist, broken kneecap, a broken nose, and a punctured lung. He needed months to recover.

* * *

"Trucy?! Apollo?!"

He was searching all over for them, but couldn't hear a response. His heartbeat got increasingly faster.

"Trucy?! TRUCY?!"

He called louder and louder.

"Daddy?"

He ran towards the voice.

"Trucy?!"

"Daddy!"

"Trucy, I'm coming!"

He rounded the corner into the alleyway and saw the scene.

His baby girl was hurt, badly, and he thought Apollo was dead.

"Call an ambulance, Athena!"

When Trucy and Apollo were rushed to the nearest hospital, Athena jogged after the truck, but Phoenix stopped when he heard the deep, croaky British accent.

"'Ello, cunt." It called out.

Phoenix turned around. The 4 men were there.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked in a low, intimidating voice.

The man chuckled.

"I'm the one who damn near killed your puny daughter, and that red kid of yours."

Phoenix already felt the rage overflowing him. He saw red in his eyes, and he clenched his fist.

"Let's hope you put up a better fight them that red kid. Tell ya what, after we're done with you, we'll go after the orange haired girl, or maybe that fancy prosecutor with the purple suit. Heh, maybe that girl in the robe, with the weird hair."

Phoenix was digging his nails into his palms, and bled a little. That did it.

Phoenix reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pistol.

"Down! Down on the goddamn ground!"

Phoenix held the pistol with both hands, the 4 men did as instructed.

"You sick people stay here. I'm calling the cops. If you move an INCH, I will introduce you to my friend here!"

The four men stayed on the ground. Phoenix pulled out his cellphone, and called an old friend.

"Gumshoe? I got 4 people here, and they've assaulted Trucy and Apollo... Oh they aren't gonna hurt me, thanks to your present. Alright, get them here soon."

Gumshoe arrived on the scene, along with some officers. They arrested the men.

"I bought a guest too, pal!"

Phoenix looked past Gumshoe, and was pleased with who he saw.

"Get in car, you foolishly foolish fools of fools!" * **CRACK** *

Once Franziska was done with the men, she walked over to Phoenix and Gumshoe.

"So, Pal, you glad I got that present for you?!" Gumshoe boasted, chest out, grinning.

Phoenix held the gun.

"Heh. Wasn't even loaded." Phoenix replied with a slight smile.

Gumshoe chuckled. Then Phoenix felt a familiar sharp leather strike his head.

"Where did you get that?!" Franziska asked.

"Oh, didn't your husband, Edgeworth, mention? He, Gumshoe and I went shooting!" Phoenix said.

Franziska held her whip, then struck it at Gumshoe.

"Miles Edgeworth, you fool! He never told me. I would've quite gladly gone! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to give him something he deserves!"

With that, a whip of Gumshoe, and a bow, Franziska strutted off.

"I gotta get to the hospital now, Gumshoe. I'll see you around. Lock those guys up, and throw away the fucking key. I don't want them near my daughter again." Phoenix angrily said.

"Sure thing. They're going away for long time." Gumshoe said, looking at the police car driving down the street. Gumshoe got in his own car, and drove down to the station. Phoenix jogged to the hospital Trucy and Apollo were at.

* * *

A week later

When Trucy was allowed to visit Apollo, she did. She saw him, lying in that bed. The heartbeat moniter going. She walked next to Apollo. He turned to look at Trucy, and smiled.

"You alright, Truce? They didn't hurt you badly?" Apollo croaked.

Trucy shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, but they nearly killed you, Polly. I thought I was gonna lose you.. I... I.."

She buried her head into his chest.

"Why, Apollo.. I don't know what I could do without you.. You idiot.. You..."

She was bawling her eyes out. Apollo rubbed her hair. She looked up at him, and she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy says kisses can make you better.. And you need one."

Apollo hugged Trucy tight.

"I'll never leave you, Trucy."

* * *

4 Months Later

Athena came to visit Apollo in hospital. He was sleeping.

"How's he doing?" Athena asked the nurse.

"He's recovering at a steady rate. He should be released in a weeks time." The nurse replied.

"Thank you."

Athena walked in, and Apollo woke up.

"Morning, Tiger."

Athena sat next to Apollo, and grabbed his hand. Widget lighter up a gloomy blue.

"How are you feeling?"

Apollo smiled a bit.

"Better than ever. I guess Trucy was right. Kisses do help me recover." Apollo replied croakily.

Athena hugged Apollo tight.

"I was so worried, Apollo." She squeaked.

Apollo returned the embrace.

"I wanted to protect Trucy, no matter what. Even if I died." Apollo whispered.

Athena teared up at the thought of losing Apollo.

"Heh. If I died, I could brag to Clay how I rescued the damsel in distress." Apollo chuckled.

Apollo was smiling, but Athena immediately picked up the sadness in his heart.

"..You hear it, don't you?" Apollo said, with some sadness in his voice.

Athena nodded.

There was silence for a moment, then Athena broke it.

"Didn't Trucy say, Kisses help people recover?"

"Yeah, but wha-"

He was cut off when Athena held the back of his head and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss. It only lasted 10 seconds, but felt liked eternity.

"There.." Athena gasped. "Get well soon. And don't make me panic again. Please."

Apollo smiled at her.

"I thought only Juniper had a crush on me." Apollo cockily said.  
Athena lighted up red.  
"I'm just joking, Tiger. Now, if you don't mind, I need some sleep. Haven't got a lot of that lately."

Athena nodded. He slumped down and closed his eyes.

"Apollo?" Athena spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I... I love you." Athena whispered. There was silence.

"Love you too, Tiger."

* * *

2 Months Later

Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and Apollo made their way over to the park. Trucy still had some visible bruises, but she felt no pain. Apollo was confined to a wheelchair for the next month, but stood up, leaning on stuff every now and then. It was night, and Phoenix made his way over to a hill, reaching the top (pushing Apollo all the way up). Phoenix lifted Apollo and laid him in the grass at the top of the hill. Phoenix laid down to the right on Apollo, and Athena, to the left of Apollo. Trucy laid on the right next to her daddy. They stared at the night sky, telling stories, laughing.

"We're family."

That came from Phoenix after some silence.

"Trucy, Apollo, Athena. You're all my family. I love you all." Phoenix said, holding Trucy's hand.

Apollo smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Wright. I'm glad to be apart of this." Apollo said.

"Me too, boss!" Athena happily said. Widget lighted up green.

"Don't forget me, Nick."

Phoenix turned around. He saw the sprit master, wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and jeans, with a charm around her neck. She had her hair down, and it was long, going down to her hips.

"Maya..."

Phoenix got up and hugged Maya tight.

"Is Maya apart of the family? Is she my mommy?!" Trucy yelled out happily.

Phoenix looked at Maya.

"..I guess I am Nick."

Phoenix smiled.

"Athena, are you.. Crying?" Apollo asked Athena, with curiosity in his voice.

Athena wiped a tear from her eye. Widget turned from a deep blue to a burning red. Athena held both fists in front of her, and her pupils seemed to have disappeared.

"IM NOT CRYING APOLLO! YOU'RE CRYING!"

Apollo chuckled and looked at the stars. Athena returned back to normal, and also looked up. She scooted towards Apollo, and rest her head on his shoulder. Apollo put an arm around Athena. Then Apollo felt a weight in his other shoulder. It was Trucy.

"Don't forget me, Polly!" Trucy squeaked out.

Apollo smiled at Trucy. Trucy kissed Apollo on the cheek and laid her head on his lap.

"Tired, huh?" Apollo brushed Trucy's hair with his free hand.

"In not tired.. ***YAAAAAWN*** " Trucy drowsily replied. Apollo looked up. Athena in his one arm. Trucy on his lap, Apollo stroking her hair. Athena heard something in Apollos heart she hadn't heard since Clay's death, and Starbucks landing on the moon.

She heard Joy.

Phoenix grabbed Maya's hand and called out to the others. "We best head off."

Athena stood up, and went to grab Apollos hand. Then she noticed the sleeping Trucy in his lap.

Apollo carefully pushed Trucy's head off his lap. Athena carried Apollo to his wheelchair, then she carried Trucy to Apollo, placing her on his lap. Trucy's head snugged into Apollo's shoulder. Apollo held Trucy close as they went down the hill, so that she didn't fall. The 3 reached Apollo's apartment, and Athena decided that the three of them crash there for the night. Apollo wheeled himself, still with Trucy asleep on his lap, over to his bed. He carefully laid out Trucy on his bed. He pulled a string of hair over her ear, and he kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Truce." He whispered. Although asleep, Trucy smiled a bit. Apollo wheeled himself to the couches, and saw Athena had already gone dead to the world in one of them. He wheeled himself over to Athena, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Tiger."

Apollo pulled himself onto a different couch, and fell asleep easily.

* * *

Phoenix unlocked the door to his apartment. He and Maya walked in. Then panic struck Phoenix.

"Where's Trucy?!"

Maya giggled a bit.

"You're so silly, Nick! She went with Apollo and Athena to their place. She'll be at the agency tomorrow, don't worry."

Phoenix grabbed his heart and gasped.

"Thank the lord... Anyway, you can take Trucy's bed."

Maya puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Are you serious, Nick?! 10 years and you still can't sleep in the same bed as me?!" Maya angrily said to Phoenix.

Phoenix staggered back.

"Ok, ok! Geez!"

Maya flashed a cute smile.

"Sorry, Nick. Anyway, I'll shower and be ready for bed soon."

Phoenix crashed into his bed with just his white shirt and boxers on. He heard the shower going, and then stop. Maya walked into Phoenix's room, with a towel over her thin body and hair.

"Got anything I can sleep in?" Maya asked in the normal nice tone she had.

"Um.. You can borrow my Ivy U shirt, I guess." Phoenix replied drowsily.

"Ok!"

Phoenix looked away while Maya was getting dressed.

"Ok, you can look Nick."

Phoenix turned over to Maya. The Ivy U shirt went down to her knees. He was increasingly aware of the fact that probably nothing was underneath that shirt. Maya crawled in the bed with Nick, and pulled the sheet over her. She turned around to face Phoenix.

"Good night, Nick!"

"Night, Maya."

Maya then planted a quick kiss on Phoenixs lips, and turned around. Phoenix lighted up a shade of red, but then put an arm around Maya, burying his face in her long hair.

However, just before Phoenix fell asleep, he heard Maya whisper something.

"I love you, Nick."

Phoenix simply smiled, and replied.

"I love you too, Maya."

He kissed her cheek, then fell back to the pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Trucy woke up first. She heard rain hitting the roof lightly, and the wet tires of cars going past. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Then shock hit her.

'Where am I?' She thought. This wasn't Daddy's home. She got up, and ran out the hallway, where she saw a sleeping Apollo and Athena. She smiled, and sighed in relief. Trucy grabbed some cereal from the cupboard, and poured some milk in, careful not to wake Apollo and Athena. She sat in silence and ate, looking out the window. Grey skies, cars going past, rain hitting poor pedestrians. When she had finished breakfast, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had slept in her magicians outfit, and would need to change into different clothes. She checked Apollo's drawer, and found a grey shirt with a red hoodie, and some blue tracksuit pants. It fitted her well, obviously some clothes from younger Apollo.

When she walked out, she saw Apollo leaning on the railing on the balcony in the rain, out of his wheelchair. She walked out beside him, getting rain on her hair and face.

"I borrowed some of your clothes. Sorry." She squeaked. Apollo chuckled a bit, then he put an arm around her. Trucy put her head on his shoulder, and they just watched the street. Athena was inside, drinking coffee, looking at them outside. She smiled a bit.

She knew the secret between them. Phoenix had told her months ago, after Apollo was injured.

"They're half-siblings, you know." He mentioned as they watched Trucy sleeping on Apollo's chest.

Athena wasn't really surprised. They're the greatest siblings she knew.

Athena heard a knock on the apartment door. Apollo heard it too, and let go of Trucy to answer it. He sat back in his wheelchair, and wheeled his way to the door. When he opened it, a hawk flew in.

"GAH! What the-?!"

Then Apollo heard a familiar whistle, and the hawk returned to its owner.

"What's this I hear about Justice-dono being injured in battle?"

Apollo smiled at the familiar voice.

"Blackquill. It's been a while." Apollo said.

Simon Blackquill stepped into the apartment. He nodded at the 2 girls.

"Cykes-Dono. Trucy."

Simon turned to Apollo, who was in his wheelchair.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Blackquill said, letting some of his British accent out.

Apollo wheeled himself over to the kettle to make Blackquill tea.

"Like you said, Simon. Injured in battle!" Trucy said with a slightly happy tone.

"I wouldn't call it a battle, Truce. I'd call it a bashing." Apollo said as he got a mug from his cupboard.

"Kinda needed you there, Blackquill. You would've taught them a thing or two." Apollo said, chuckling.

Blackquill grabbed his chin, nodding to his pet.

"And where are these blithering buffoons now?"

Apollo was silent.

"Actually, I don't know."

He started blankly outside.

"Hmph. I'll track them down, Justice-Dono." Blackquill said, tapping his forehead.

"No need."

A voice came from the apartment door. It was Phoenix, with Maya by his side. "I already got the fuckers in jail." Phoenix said with a cocky tone.

"How?! They had a bat!" Apollo asked with shock in his voice.

Phoenix pulled out a gun from his back pocket. Blackquill immediately reached for his katana.

"You dare threaten us, Wright?! Come near Cykes-Dono, I will-"

"It's empty, Blackquill. Put the blade away."

Blackquill returned to his normal stance.

"Hmph.. When did you retrieve a weapon?"

Phoenix laid the gun on the table.

"Got it a year ago. I have Gumshoe to thank for that."

Trucy glanced up at Phoenix. What Phoenix expected to be a look of horror was a slight smile.

"My daddy caught the bad guys!" She chanted.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh. I didn't really catch them, just held them in place until the cops came. If someone hurts my baby girl, they're not getting away with it," Phoenix said in a serious tone. Phoenix grabbed the gun, and put it back in his pocket.

Blackquill looked at Trucy.

"They hurt you too?! The blithering.."

Trucy smiled.

"Just barely. It would've been worse if Polly wasn't there." Trucy said sadly, looking at Apollo.

Blackquill grabbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" Blackquill asked curiously.

Trucy grabbed Apollo's arm.

"They were gonna kill me.. But Polly here protected me.. He took a pretty big beating from them, but it was to protect me"." Trucy said, looking at the floor.

Blackquill glared at Apollo, then smiled.

"It's good to know a man as brave as a true warrior. My respect for you, Justice." Blackquill said, with said respect in his voice.

Apollo flashed his usual grin.

Apollo handed Blackquill a tea, which he accepted. Blackquill sat on the couch, putting the tea on the table in front of him. Then Blackquill turned to Maya.

"I do not believe we've met before. Would you happen to be Wright-Dono's girlfriend?"

Maya smiled at Phoenix.

"Yeah, that'd be about right." Maya replied.

Athena sighed.

"Now I owe Apollo and Trucy $10." the orange haired girl whispered to herself.

"My names Maya Fey, Sprit Medium Master and an assistant of Nick! You?"

Blackquill grabbed his chin.

"Simon Blackquill. Prosecutor, and ex-death row prisoner."

Blackquill nodded to the hawk on his shoulder.

"This is Taka. Say hi, Taka."

Taka sqwuaked, and Maya giggled.

"Prosecutor? You faced Nick here?"

Phoenix chuckled a bit.

"Oh, it's always interesting, to say the least."

Blackquill slammed his hand on the coffee table, laughing.

"What an odd name. 'Nick'. Where'd you get that from?" Blackquill said, still chuckling.

Maya smiled.

"One of his best friends! I've known him for 10 years! You mentioned you're an ex-death row prisoner?"

Blackquill tapped his forehead.

"Locked up for 7 years for a crime I didn't commit. They held a retrial months back, and Wright here freed me."

Maya smiled at Phoenix.

"Interesting life. Who was the real killer?" Maya asked Phoenix.

Phoenix chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you'll never believe it. Just when I got Ol' Blackquill here off the hook, this guy," Phoenix put a hand on Apollo's shoulder ",accuses Athena. Although I can't blame him. He wanted to trust Athena, so he released all the doubt he had. Afterwords, we found out it was the Phantom, who was posing as, you'll never guess, Bobby Fulbright!"

Maya gasped.

"Him?! But he was so nice!" Maya said in shock.

"I believe you said you were a spirit master? What does that mean?" Blackquill asked.

Maya flashed a grin.

"I can channel the dead! If you got anyone you want to talk to in the afterlife, make a session with me!" Maya said.

Blackquill smiled slightly looking at the floor.

"I got someone in mind." He said, thinking of Metis Cykes.

Apollo was looking down at the floor with guilt.

"I still feel like an ass for accusing you, Athena..." Apollo said, with guilt in his voice.

Athena got up and kissed Apollo on the cheek.

"I already forgave you for that, you know that." She said quietly to him. He put on a sly smile.

Blackquill got up after he had finished his tea.

"I best head off. I've got a case to investigate. I'll see you around." Blackquill said to the five.

Blackquill headed out the door.

"The rest of us have work to do. I'll see you people at the agency in half an hour." Phoenix said.

Phoenix walked out the door with Maya by his side. Trucy kissed Apollo on the cheek, and ran out the door after her daddy.

"She forgot her magician outfit." Athena sighed.

"I'll take a shower, then we'll head off." Apollo said.

As Athena was about to make her way to the agency, she ran towards to Apollo and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"Love you." She said.

She ran out.

"Love you too, Tiger."

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Author here. So, that was my first fan fiction. Probably terrible, but leave any feedback. It'd be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :D_**


End file.
